Our Romantic Life
by D-EmoNicAngelique
Summary: Sasuke dan Naruto merayakan hari jadi ke 7. Happy FID #7, SASUNARU DAY #7, ABAL, GAJE, MUANISSS, M-PREG, LOVE-LOVE DI UDARA, TYPO, ALUR CEPAT, YAOI SASUNARU Minat? silakan baca n tinggalkan review


**Our Romantic Life**

A Naruto Fanfiction

 **Disclaimer by**.  Masashi Kishimoto

 **Authored by.** D-EmoNicAngelique

 **Main Pair:** Sasuke Uchiha x Naruto Uzumaki with Menma and OC. Yukio Uchiha

 **Rating:** T

 **Genre:** Romance  & Family

 **Warn: _YAOI_** , M-Preg, Fluff, Gaje, Abal, Bikin Diabetes (mungkin), Typo(mungkin), fict untuk SN DAY #7, Hadiah buat KIZUNA #FID, satu dari sekian fict yang kurencanakan untuk membanjiri FFN. No Summary... Langsung Baca dan Review ya ;)

* * *

HAPPY READING

 **9 Juli 2015**

"Kaa-chan" panggil seorang bocah bersurai raven yang tengah duduk di atas karpet sambil menggambar –membuat seorang pemuda berusia 26 tahun yang sedang duduk di atas sofa sambil menonton TV mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap lembut pada sosok yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Ada apa Menma-kun?" tanya pemuda tadi yang kini menjulurkan tangan kirinya untuk mengusap lembut surai putra sulungnya itu.

"Kaa-chan, Menma ingin punya kyuubi" ujar bocah bernama Menma itu sambil menunjukkan gambar hasil karyanya, rubah berekor Sembilan –kira-kira itulah yang bisa Naruto tafsirkan dari coretan oranye yang menghias hampir separuh halaman kertas

"Menma mau rubah? Itu binatang liar sayang" ujar Naruto mencoba memberi penjelasan pada putra kecilnya

"Berbahaya?" tanya Menma dengan mata biru bulat yang identik dengan Naruto yang mengerjap lucu. Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai respon

"Tapi Menma mau Kyuubi… seperti yang di anime tadi sore Kaa-chan" lanjut Menma sambil menatap polos pada gambarnya yang terbilang cukup bagus untuk anak usia empat tahun

"Hmm… bagaimana kalau boneka Kyuubi? Menma mau?" tawar Naruto, mencoba tidak membuat anaknya kecewa dan setelah sejenak terdiam akhirnya kepala bersurai raven jabrik itu mengangguk setuju

"Yang Olanye ya" ujarnya penuh semangat

"Besok boneka itu akan ada di antara kado-kadomu" balas Naruto yang disambut pelukan erat dari sang anak

"Aligatou Kaa-chan" ujarnya sambil mengecupi perut sang ibu

Tidak ada yang salah, pemuda bernama Namikaze Naruto atau yang sejak enam tahun lalu berganti marga menjadi Uchiha Naruto itu memang ibu dari bocah laki-laki bernama Menma yang kini mencoba naik dan duduk di atas sofa –disamping ibunya. Menma melingkarkan tangan mungilnya di perut sang ibu yang terlihat membesar –mengandung anak kedua, calon adiknya. Sambil menggenggam tangan kecil itu, Naruto mengusapkannya perlahan pada perutnya yang sudah masuk bulan keenam.

"Kaa-chan, Kapan Tou-chan pulang?" tanya Menma sambil tersenyum tipis saat menyadari adiknya menendang-nendang perut Naruto seakan memberi salam padanya

"Tou-chan? Hm… jika pekerjaannya di Korea sudah selesai pasti Tou-chan akan segera pulang" jawab Naruto sambil ikut tersenyum

"Ungh… tapi Tou-chan lama sekali di Kolea. Menma kangen…" rengek bocah empat tahun itu sambil menatap wajah ibunya dengan tatapan sendu

"Ahaha... Menma-kun rindu?" goda Naruto sambil mencubit kecil hidung mungil tapi mancung milik anak sulungnya itu

"Ne… Menma lindu Tou-chan, Kaa-chan dan otoutou pasti juga lindu kan?" tanya Menma sambil beranjak untuk memeluk leher Naruto –kebiasaannya untuk mengalihkan pikiran agar tidak menangis.

"Ne… Kaa-chan dan otoutou-mu juga rindu kok" bisik Naruto sambil mengusap punggung Menma, "Kau boleh menelpon Tou-chanmu, sepertinya sudah bukan jam sibuk. Tolong Menma ambilkan ponsel Kaa-chan, ya?" lanjut Naruto sambil melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 19.15

"Boleh?" tanya Menma, antusias. Kemudian bocah itu segera beranjak dari sofa dan berlari riang menuju kamar orangtuanya di lantai dua setelah mendapat anggukan ringan dari Naruto

"Hati-hati ttebayou!" Ujar Naruto agak keras saat melihat tingkah putranya yang kelewat semangat itu, dia hanya menggeleng maklum sambil terkekeh geli saat mendapati putranya kembali sambil tersenyum lebar membawa srbuah ponsel ber-chasing oranye diantara jemari mungilnya.

"Ini Kaa-chan" ujar Menma seraya menyerahkan benda persegi itu

"Terimakasih. Duduklah Menma, biar Kaa-chan sambungkan dulu dengan Ayahmu" balas Naruto sambil mencari list nomor milik suaminya. Dan saat sudah tersambung, Naruto menyerahkan ponselnya pada sang anak

.

.

.

'Moshi-mo…' suara baritone dari seberang telepon

"Tou-chan!" teriakan antusias Menma yang menghentikan salam dari sang ayah

'Hn? Menma, ada apa sayang?' tanya Sasuke dengan lembut saat mendapati putranya-lah yang menelpon

"Menma kangen Tou-chan… kapan Tou-chan pulang dali Kolea?" Menma bertanya lagi, masih dengan nada antusias sambil duduk melompat-lompat di sofa

"Menma, jangan lompat-lompat sayang" ujar Naruto sambil mencoba menenangkan duduk sang anak yang hanya membalas dengan cengiran lebar warisannya

'Tou-san juga rindu Kaa-san, Menma dan baby tapi Tou-san masih sibuk Menma-kun, mungkin lusa Tou-san baru akan pulang' jawab Sasuke –membuat senyuman Menma menghilang seketika. Matanya berair dan bisa dipastikan bahwa…

"Ungh… Tou-chan tidak pulang?" ujar Menma –menahan tangis, wajah imutnya merona

'Lusa mungkin Tou-chan sudah selesai dan akan segera pulang' Sasuke menjawab dengan lembut

"Huwaaaaa… hiks… hiks… Menma lindu Tou-chan hiks… besok Menma ulang tahun! Menma mau Tou-chan hiks… hiks…" Menma merengek disela tangisnya, membuat Naruto yang kaget reflek memeluk sang anak sambil mengusap lembut surai raven warisan Sasuke itu.

'Menma…' panggil Sasuke yang juga kaget mendengar tangisan putranya itu

"Hiks… hiks… huwaaaa… Tou-chan jahat hiks…" bentak Menma tanpa peduli panggilan ayahnya di seberang telepon.

Bocah yang memiliki ketampanan Uchiha dengan kulit tan Namikaze itu meronta di dalam pelukan Naruto, mencoba melepaskan diri tanpa menyadari bahwa bisa saja kaki atau tangannya yang tengah meronta mungkin akan mengenai perut besar sang ibu. Naruto memutuskan untuk melepas pelukannya dan membiarkan Menma berlari masuk ke kamarnya meninggalkan ponsel yang masih tersambung dengan nomor Sasuke

"Ha-ah… Hinata-chan" panggil Naruto pada salah satu maid yang khusus mengurus Menma. Di matikan sambungan ponselnya kemudian dengan sedikit susah dia beranjak menuju pantry

"Hinata-chan…" panggilnya lagi kemudian menenggak segelas air putih untuk menghilangkan hausnya

"I-iya Naruto-sama. Ma-maaf sa-saya ada di dapur utama tadi, a-ada apa?" tanya Hinata yang baru saja muncul dari dapur utama yang letaknya memang di belakang ruang makan

"Tak apa, bisa tolong kau susul Menma di kamar? Buatkan susu coklat ne, dia sedikit ngambek pada Sasuke" ujar Naruto sambil terkekeh geli mengingat tingkah putranya tadi

"ba-baik" jawab gadis bersurai Indigo itu sambil kemudian berlalu untuk melaksanakan tugasnya

 **Menma's Daddy calling…**

Naruto menatap layar ponselnya yang melantunkan nada dering khas –tanda ada panggilan masuk dari suaminya. Sambil berjalan kembali menuju sofa, Naruto menekan tombol hijau kemudian menempelkan benda persegi itu pada telinga kanannya.

"Moshi-moshi" sambut Naruto dengan sapaan hangat

'Moshi-moshi koi~' balas Sasuke dengan lembut "ogenki desuka?" lanjutnya. Sasuke mulai mengurangi frekuensi "bicara sembarangan" semenjak kehamilan Naruto hampir enam tahun lalu

"Ha'i genki desu, anata wa?" tanya Naruto, tangan kirinya mengusap lembut permukaan perutnya

'Ore mou… Bagaimana baby?' Sasuke masih bertanya

"Baby baik-baik saja, dia tambah aktif akhir-akhir ini apalagi Menma sering mengajaknya bicara" jeda sejenak "ada apa Suke? Menma menangis lho, dia rindu pada ayahnya"

'Gomenne, aku bilang padanya bahwa lusa mungkin baru bisa pulang' bisik Sasuke dengan suara baritone-nya 'aku juga rindu kalian, Naru'

"Ha-ah… Menma ingin boneka Kyuubi" Naruto menghela nafas. Sudah satu minggu Sasuke berada di Korea untuk mengurus anak perusahaannya yang sedikit goyah, Naruto sih bisa paham tapi Menma hanya anak kecil yah… meski terkadang bocah itu bisa bersikap dewasa tapi dia tetap anak-anak kan?

'Maaf sayang, hadiah untuk ulang tahun Menma sudah kukirim dan besok pasti sudah sampai di rumah. Akan kupesankan juga boneka Kyuubi untuknya, kau tak perlu keluar dan pergi besok. Jaga kesehatanmu koi' terang Sasuke panjang lebar, meninggalkan sifat dingin hanya untuk keluarga kecilnya.

"Baiklah, aku paham Suke… Jaga kesehatan dan jangan terlalu memaksakan diri ne?" ujar Naruto

'wakatta Kaa-chan' tukas Sasuke sambil terkekeh

"Baka-Teme… kau membuatku malu!" bisik Naruto dengan rona merah yang menjalar dipipinya

'pfft… baiklah, maaf Dobe-koi. Segeralah tidur, ini sudah malam' balas Sasuke sambil menahan tawa

"Ya, kau juga jangan lupa makan dan banyak minum air putih"

'Aishiteru'

"Aishiteru mou" dan setelahnya sambungan telepon berakhir menyisakan keheningan dari Naruto yang terusik suara televisi, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum manis.

Perlahan ia beranjak menuju kamar Menma yang berada dekat tangga, sejak kandungannya makin besar Naruto memang lebih sering tidur di kamar anaknya atau terkadang di kamar tamu –menuruti perintah Sasuke agar tidak perlu naik-turun tangga mengingat kamar mereka sebenarnya ada di lantai dua, 'kasihan kau dan baby' adalah jawaban Sasuke saat Naruto merajuk atas keputusannya. Yah… Naruto bersyukur memiliki Sasuke yang walaupun jutek-cuek-bebek didepan orang lain tapi nyatanya bisa bersikap lembut-hangat-ekstra perhatian padanya dan pada Menma yang empat tahun lalu lahir –akan lima tahun besok pagi. Tanpa mengetuk pintu, Naruto masuk ke dalam kamar bernuansa oranye-biru itu dan dengan wajah menahan tawa dia berjalan menuju ranjang putranya. Hinata yang melihatnya hanya ikut tersenyum geli kemudian memutuskan untuk keluar. Di atas ranjang, Menma masih sesenggukan sambil menungging dan menyurukkan wajahnya pada bantal besar bergambar rubah miliknya –sesekali dia akan mendongak atau menoleh untuk mengambil nafas dan kemudian kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya –gaya khas Menma bila menangis.

"Menma-kun" panggil Naruto –lembut. Sedang yang dipanggil hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil masih terisak "Jangan begitu sayang…" bisik Naruto sambil mencoba menarik tubuh Menma agar duduk dengan benar

"Hiks… hiks… ta-tapi Tou-chan… hiks… huweee…" Menma menghamburkan diri memeluk Naruto sambil terus terisak –membiarkan jemari ibunya membelai lembut punggung mungilnya

"Menma anak pintar kan? Menma mau Kyuubi? Kaa-san akan belikan tapi tolong Menma jangan menangis lagi ttebayou" bisik Naruto yang kini mulai mengecupi pucuk kepala anak sulungnya

"Tapi hiks… Tou-chan…" lirih Menma sambil melepas pelukannya dan menatap Naruto dengan wajah habis menangisnya yang imut

"Wakatta… Tou-san sibuk sayang, tapi tadi Tou-san bilang sudah mengirim hadiah untuk Menma jadi jangan menangis ne?" Naruto masih berusaha membujuk tangannya mengusap pipi gembul Menma yang masih basah

"Tou-chan tidak lupa? Sungguh?" tanya Menma, bola matanya membulat dengan binar bahagia. Pikirnya ayahnya terlalu sibuk sampai melupakan ulang tahunnya makanya dia menangis

"Tentu tidak, kau jagoan kami jadi mana mungkin kami lupa sayang… jangan menangis lagi ne? Kaa-san dan otoutou ikut sedih…" jawab Naruto sambil sedikit merajuk dengan wajah yang sama imutnya dengan Menma, membuat Uchiha cilik itu merona sambil mengangguk kecil

"Gomenne Kaa-chan… Gomenne otoutou" bisik Menma kemudian mengecup pipi dan perut Naruto bergantian

"Nah… karena sudah malam, sekarang cuci kaki dan tanganmu lalu gosok gigi dan kita tidur, hm?" ujar Naruto sambil memberi dua jempol untuk Menma yang mengangguk riang dan segera beranjak menuju kamar mandi –biar bagaimana Menma sudah cukup mandiri disbanding bocah lain seusianya.

 **Sasuke Side, South Korea**

Pria 27 tahun itu masih berkutat dengan berkas-berkas di hadapannya, di telinga kirinya kini terpasang sebuah wireless headset yang sedang digunakan untuk menghubungi anak buahnya di Jepang sana –tempat dimana 'istri', anak, dan calon anak tercinta menunggu kepulangannya. Uchiha Sasuke ingat betul bahwa besok, 10 Juli adalah hari ulang tahun putra sulungnya yang ke-lima sekaligus hari jadinya dengan Uchiha Naruto yang ke-tujuh. Berniat menyiapkan kejutan, pria mapan adik Uchiha Itachi itu telah menyiapkan tiket pulang ke Jepang untuk besok pagi –membohongi 'istri' dan anaknya bahwa dia baru bisa pulang lusa nanti.

"Kakashi-jiisan, tolong jangan telat mengirim hadiah untuk Menma dan pastikan jangan sampai rusak" ujar Sasuke dengan sopan meski terkesan agak bossy

'Baik. Anda perlu di jemput?' tawar Kakashi –paman sekaligus tangan kanan Sasuke

"Ya, jemput pukul 6 tepat. Dan tolong carikan boneka Kyuubi oranye –Naruto pesan itu untuk Menma"

'Baik'

Sasuke mengakhiri panggilan kemudian membereskan berkas-berkasnya, pekerjaannya sudah selesai sejak kemarin –sebenarnya tapi mengingat dia orang yang perfeksionis maka dia dengan sigap kembali mengevaluasi berkas-berkas itu. Sasuke beranjak meninggalkan kantornya, masuk lift yang akan mengantarnya ke lantai teratas –kamarnya, kemudian memilih untuk istirahat setelah memastikan semuanya rapi.

 **(SKIP****=^.^=****TIME)**

 **Narita International Airport, Furugome, Narita, Tokyo, Chiba Prefecture – 06.00, 10 Juli 2015**

Uchiha Sasuke menyamankan dirinya di kursi penumpang Mercedes Hitam yang menjemputnya. Dengan tenang Kakashi menjalankan mobil mewah itu menuju mansion sang Uchiha muda.

"melelahkan?" tanya Kakashi –basa-basi

"hn, lumayan." Sahut Sasuke sekenanya sambil terus mengamati kotak berbalut beludru warna oranye yang ada di tangannya –hadiah peringatan pernikahan untuk Naruto

Tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan jawaban dingin Sasuke, Kakashi kembali focus pada jalanan. Toh dia tak perlu khawatir karena sedingin apapun bocah dibelakangnya –Sasuke tetap bisa tersenyum bahagia saat bersama keluarga kecilnya, dan Kakashi beruntung pernah jadi wali pernikahan untuk kedua pasangan itu –bersama Iruka menggantikan orangtua Naruto yang telah meninggal. Kakashi bisa menyimpulkan bahwa keduanya adalah pasangan yang bahagia. Tak lama mobil telah berbelok menuju pelataran mansion yang sedang dibersihkan oleh beberapa maid dan tukang kebun

 **Mansion**

Sasuke keluar dari dalam mobil sambil mengamati halaman rumahnya –sepi, tapi sebuah senyum tipis muncul saat mata onyxnya melihat kotak besar yang tanpa cacat berdiri di dekat pintu utama, di atas kotak itu ada kotak yang lebih kecil yang ia yakini berisi sebuah boneka yang jadi idaman Menma, anaknya. Sasuke menempelkan telunjuk pada bibir tipisnya saat melihat maid hendak masuk untuk memberitahu Naruto, para maid mengangguk paham dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya sedangkan Sasuke dan Kakashi memutuskan untuk segera masuk ke dalam mansion.

Di dalam mansion suasana sedikit riuh dimana para maid dan butler berjalan hilir-mudik sambil menyapa Sasuke dengan wajah kaget, mereka mendekor sederhana ruang keluarga dengan balon dan pita juga beberapa pernik berbau tomat-jeruk-kyuubi. Meneruskan langkahnya, Sasuke melihat Hinata dan Iruka yang membawa sebuah tart besar berbentuk hati dan tart lain berbentuk bulat dengan hiasan kyuubi diatasnya.

"Ah… Sasuke!" pekik Iruka –kaget

"Hn…"

"Kau sudah datang? Wah… ini akan jadi surprise untuk Menma-chan dan Naru-chan" celetuk Iruka diangguki oleh Hinata setelah keduanya meletakkan kue itu pada meja di ruang keluarga

"Hn?"

"Me-menma-kun semalam me-menangis da-dan…" Hinata tergagap

"Hn, aku tahu… mereka masih tidur?" tanya Sasuke

"Ya, perlu kubangunkan?" tawar Iruka

"Tidak, biarkan dulu… akan kubangunkan sendiri nanti." Sasuke berujar santai sambil duduk di sofa dan mencolek sedikit krim di kue peringatan pernikahannya –tidak terlalu manis dan cocok dengan seleranya. "Terimakasih banyak" ujarnya lagi sambil tersenyum tipis, membuat semua yang melihatnya bersemu sambil berlalu melanjutkan tugas mereka

Sasuke memilih beranjak untuk mandi dan segera membangunkan anak serta istrinya saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.25. Menma itu sulit dibangunkan sama sulitnya dengan dia dan Naruto –warisan jugakah? Entah. Yang jelas kini pria tampan yang sudah rapi itu sedang mengguncang pelan bahu istrinya sambil sesekali menggelitiki telinga mungil Menma

"Bangun sayang" bisik Sasuke

"Eungh… lima menit" balas Naruto dalam bawah sadarnya membuat Sasuke terkekeh dan memilih untuk membangunkan Menma terlebih dahulu.

"Menma-kun… bangun jagoan" bisik Sasuke kini sambil meniupi telinga Menma

"Eungh… Tou-chan ulussai ttebayou…" gumam Menma. Sasuke menyeringai

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Kedip

Kedip

Kedip

Sasuke meletakkan telunjuk pada bibir Menma saat mendapati anaknya sudah bangun dan hampir berteriak melihat kedatangannya. Menma menarik nafas sejenak –menghembuskan perlahan kemudian mengangguk paham dengan sebuah cengiran lebar di wajahnya. Uchiha cilik itu mendudukkan diri dengan perlahan dan menatap sejenak ibunya sebelum kemudian memeluk erat tubuh kokoh ayahnya

"Menma kangen~" bisiknya manja. Sasuke terkekeh sejenak sambil mengacak lembut surai yang senada dengan miliknya itu

"Tou-san juga rindu kalian, cepat mandi dan kita rayakan bersama ulang tahunmu" bisik Sasuke. Menatap sejenak putranya lalu mengecupi pipi gembil itu "Selamat ulang tahun Menma Uchiha" lanjutnya dibalas pelukan erat Menma dan ucapan terimakasih.

Selepas Menma masuk ke kamar mandi, Sasuke menggantikan posisi sang anak untuk tidur di samping Naruto –istrinya. Sesekali mendaratkan kecupan pada dahi dan pucuk kepala bersurai pirang itu, Sasuke melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan mengusap lembut perut besar pemuda matahari dihadapannya.

"Selamat pagi Yukio Uchiha…" bisik Sasuke lembut –ternyata sudah menyiapkan nama untuk putra keduanya "Tou-san pulang" lanjutnya sambil tetap mengusap perut Naruto –senyuman terkembang di wajah tampannya

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, Naruto telah terbangun karena merasa terusik. Wajah manisnya menampakkan keterkejutan yang bercampur rasa bahagia, suaminya entah sejak kapan telah berada di hadapannya, satu ranjang dengannya, dan asyik mengusap lembut perut besarnya

"Su-suke?" bisik Naruto. Merasa dipanggil, pemuda bersurai chickenbutt itu mendongak sambil masih tersenyum

"Tadaima Dobe-chan" ujar Sasuke

"O-okaeri Teme-kun" respon Naruto dengan wajah merona. Sasuke membaringkan diri berhadapan dengan Naruto kemudian mengecup ringan dahi, pipi, hidung, dan bibir sang kekasih. Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa terpaku sejenak sampai akhirnya menarik Sasuke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat penuh cinta dan rindu, Naruto terisak pelan

"Jangan menangis Naru-koi" bisik Sasuke

"Hiks… katamu baru akan pulang lusa… hiks… kau bohong!" bentak Naruto diantara isakannya

"Surprise love, jadi… sekarang mandi dan kita berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Menma sudah hampir selesai sepertinya" tukas Sasuke sambil menghapus jejak airmata sang istri

"Menma tahu?"

"Tentu saja, dia jenius dobe" celetuk Sasuke

"brengsek kau Teme!" gemas Naruto ang kini lebih memilih beranjak menuju kamar mandi –meninggalkan Sasuke yang keluar kamar sambil meringis mengusap bekas jitakannya

"kuharap Yukio tidak segalak Naruto" gumam Sasuke sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sofa bersama Iruka, Kakashi, teman-teman Menma dan para maid-butler yang siap memulai pesta

Setengah jam menunggu akhirnya Naruto dan Menma keluar dari kamar dengan pakaian yang rapi, keduanya kini juga bergabung dan duduk disamping Sasuke. Dengan riang Hinata memimpin lagu Happy birthday dan potong kue yang membuat Menma bertepuk tangan dengan heboh, setelahnya giliran Naruto dan Sasuke yang memotong kue milik mereka dan berakhir membagikan kue untuk seluruh penghuni mansion –membagikan beberapa bingkisan untuk teman-teman Menma dan jangan lupakan bagian mengoyak bungkus kado yang sudah dipasang rapi demi melihat isinya. Menma tampak senang membuka kadonya, bibirnya sesekali berujar 'sugoi' saat mendapat bola dari Shikadei, Syal dari Cho-cho, Buku gambar dari Inojin, Pensil warna dari Sarada, dan kado-kado lainnya

Teman-teman Menma sudah pulang, para maid dan butler pun sudah kembali bekerja meninggalkan Sasuke, Naruto, Menma, Iruka, dan Kakashi yang masih berkutat di ruang keluarga. Naruto nampak menikmati usapan Sasuke di perutnya yang sejak tadi ditendang-tendang oleh si bayi –mungkin ikut senang dengan pesta yang berlangsung tadi.

"Menma" panggil Sasuke, membuat putranya menoleh sejenak "Tou-san belum memberi hadiah kan?" lanjut Sasuke disambut anggukan singkat dari Menma

"Kaa-chan juga belum" ujar Menma disambut senyum lembut Naruto

"Tolong bawa kedalam" ujar Sasuke pada bodyguard yang berdiri di dekat pintu. Sejenak Menma menatap bingung pada raut dingin ayahnya tapi kemudian matanya membola saat mengalihkan andangan dan menemukan box besar terbalut kertas kado warna biru donker, satu hadiah lagi dengan box kecil berbalut kertas kado gambar rubah juga menyita perhatiannya

"Bukalah" Naruto tersenyum saat mendapati wajah ceria putranya yang kini mengangguk antusias

"Yatta! Kyuubi no kitsune" teriak Menma sambil memeluk erat boneka rubah dalam box oranye tadi, menatap ibunya lalu berlari menghambur –Menma memeluk sang ibu "Ini untukku dan otoutou, terimakasih Kaa-chan… Tou-chan… Jii-chan-tachi" lanjutnya kemudian kembali menatap kado yang berukuran paling besar

"Whoaaa! Sugoi!" teriak Menma lagi setelah selesai membuka kado terbesar itu, bukan hanya Menma yang kaget bahkan Naruto-Kakashi-Iruka pun tercengang, pasalnya sebuah robot gundam asli beserta piranti senjatanya dengan tinggi hampir satu meter berdiri di hadapan mereka. Sasuke hanya tersenyum.

"Kau bisa belajar merangkai senjatanya, dia bisa bicara bahasa Inggris-Jepang-Korea. Tou-san ingin kau bertanggung jawab atas hadiah ini. Belajar bertanggung jawab, jadi teliti, cerdas, dan menghargai, bagaimana?" tutur Sasuke sambil beranjak mendekat dan memeluk putranya itu

"Ne, wakatta Tou-chan. Aligatou" jawab Menma dengan mantap. Membuat Iruka, Kakashi, dan Naruto yang awalnya sweatdrop dengan ke-perfeksionis-an Sasuke jadi tersenyum bangga.

"Selamat ulang tahun Menma-kun, jadilah contoh yang baik untuk Yukio. Nah… sekarang bermainlah bersama Iruka-jii dan Kakashi-jii" ujar Sasuke disambut anggukan tegas oleh sang anak.

Kembali duduk disamping Naruto, kini Sasuke merengkuh istrinya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat yang berbalas. Sasuke mengecupi pucuk kepala Naruto sambil berulangkali mengucapkan terimakasih. Dan setelah puas, melonggarkan pelukannya –Sasuke meraih sebuah kotak yang sudah dipersiapkannya sejak tadi. Dengan lembut Sasuke mengecup bibir Naruto dan melumatnya sejenak –menunjukkan betapa bahagianya dia ada bersama Naruto.

"Selamat hari pernikahan kita yang ke-7 Naru-dobe-koi" bisiknya sambil memasangkan sebuah kalung berbandul Uchiha dengan pusaran air ditengahnya pada leher jenjang Naruto

"Suke… terimakasih" bisik Naruto kembali memeluk Sasuke dan beberapa kali mengecupi pipi suaminya

"Aku mencintaimu, dulu… hari ini… esok… dan selamanya, terimakasih sudah memberiku kebahagian yang bahkan tak pernah kuperkirakan. Aku bahagia" ujar Sasuke

"Aku juga mencintaimu, dulu… hari ini… esok… dan selamanya, terimakasih juga sudah mempercayakan hatimu. Aku bahagia, kau dan keluarga ini adalah hidupku" balas Naruto dengan senyum terkembang.

"Aku, Kau, Menma, Yukio, Iruka-jii, Kakashi-jii, dan Itachi-Nii… well, maaf karena dia belum bisa pulang dari Norwegia… but… inilah sebuah keluarga yang kuimpikan" bisik Sasuke

Ciuman singkat Sasuke dan Naruto jadi penutup perayaan siang hari ini, well… cinta itu sederhana jika kau tak berpikir terlalu muluk tentang perasaan sensitive itu, jangan buat cinta jadi rumit jika kau bahkan bisa membungkusnya seperti sekotak coklat dan menikmatinya bersama pasanganmu tanpa beban.

 **FINISH**

 **Omake**

"Dobe, mana hadiah untukku?" tanya Sasuke saat keduanya kini berada di kamar mereka

"Unhh… ambil sepuasmu Teme, tapi jangan kasar-kasar ne?" bisik Naruto dengan nada sensual sambil membuka kancing kemejanya

Dan tanpa menunggu lama kamar di lantai dua itu telah dipenuhi oleh desahan nikmat dua sejoli yang di mabuk cinta.

Finish! Akhirnya…. Jelek? Gomen… Mind for R&R?

HAPPY FID#7 HAPPY SASUNARU DAY #7


End file.
